


Talk Dirty To Me

by chaircat



Series: Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaircat/pseuds/chaircat
Summary: Graves has a filthy mouth. Credence loves it.





	Talk Dirty To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I left church and wrote smut. I’m going to burn.
> 
> Unbeta’d. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“You like that, don’t you?” Credence nodded quickly, no longer able to speak. “You like my dick sliding in and out of your tight hole?” He moaned loudly.

Graves smirked, hips moving slowly as he tore his boy apart. “I bet you love having a fat cock inside you. Bet you can barely function without it. Walking around all day feeling empty. Needing your ass to be stuffed full with my cock. Ain’t that right, baby?”

Credence pressed his burning face into the pillows, cock leaking precome. His lover’s filthy words had him lurching towards orgasm in record time. Graves was perfectly aware of this and increased his pace, beginning to slam into the younger man.

“Can’t even speak now, can you? All you can focus on is your sweet pussy getting fucked. Look at your ass, swallowing my dick like a pro. Such a slut for this.” Credence whimpered, the words making him harder than he could remember being. His hands clenched in the sheets as he tried to hold it together. Graves wasn’t doing much better. The sight of such beauty falling apart below him was getting to be too much.

“Come on, baby. Jerk your pretty little cock while I fuck you. That’s it. You want me to come in your hole?” Credence nodded frantically, hand flying along his cock.

“You’re gonna have to do better than that, baby. I wanna hear you say it.” Credence whimpered and yelled out.

“Yes, sir! Please! Come inside me. I want to feel it.” Graves groaned as he was pushed over the edge. He fucked through his orgasm, hands clutching Credence’s hips tight enough to bruise.

Feeling the hot pulses inside him was too much for Credence. He came hard in his hand, spilling onto the sheet below him. Once Graves pulled out, he collapsed on the bed, avoiding the wet spot. Graves cleaned them with a wave of his hand and laid beside him.

“Was that okay?” he asked, running his fingers through his hair.

“Yeah,” Credence smile. “It was perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
